


Influence

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he’s the most blindsided of all when a guy his age asks, “Hey, can I sit here?” and Kazuya feels like he’s been hit by a truck.  A crush truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

Generally speaking, Kazuya doesn’t get crushes on guys. Not often, anyway.

Kazuya also doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

So he’s the most blindsided of all when a guy his age asks, “Hey, can I sit here?” and Kazuya feels like he’s been hit by a truck. A crush truck.

It’s not that he’s especially into white hair; that’d be weird, considering Naoya. It’s not anything in particular about this guy; not his eyes, not his friendly grin, not anything. It’s just that Kazuya’s mouth goes dry when he tries to answer, and all he can manage is a weak, “Sure.”

“Thanks! There’s nowhere to sit with the renovations going on. I know I don’t have a lot to complain about, I wasn’t hit bad by the lockdown, but it’s still really annoying.” The guy sits down across from Kazuya. “My name’s Setsuna Kai. What’s yours?”

“Kazuya! Kazuya Minegishi,” he answers, too quickly.

“Oh, you’re the guy that helped solve the lockdown, right?” Setsuna asks. “That’s amazing!”

Kazuya turns a light pink. “Atsuro did most of the work, really…”

In the back of his mind, he hears the voices of the Bels he’s absorbed. They’re usually quiet, but occasionally something stirs them up.

“Should we tell him?” Beldr’s voice.

“It’s much more amusing not to.” The crooning tones of Jezebel.

“Let’s see how long it takes him to figure it out.” Belial, laughing.

A deep chuckle from Belberith, echoed by the other Bels he’d absorbed himself.

Kazuya briefly sends a thought of ‘shut up, guys’ in their direction, then turns all his attention back on Setsuna. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re just as cool!”

Setsuna laughs. “Well, maybe, but that’s hard to compete with. Lately I haven’t done anything more interesting than win soccer tournaments.”

“I love soccer!” Actually Kazuya doesn’t care that much either way, but he’s decided he loves it now because it makes Setsuna light up even more. “Tell me all about it!”

* * *

“So you talked for about an hour before he had to go home. Did you get his number?” asks Atsuro.

Kazuya nods and displays his phone. Setsuna’s name has a heart after it.

Yuzu makes a face upon seeing it, which she quickly settles into a more neutral expression. “Something about this feels weird. He doesn’t seem like your type? And you don’t usually fall this hard this fast.”

“That’s a good point. He could be a demon using a charm spell on you,” says Atsuro.

“I’d know if he was a demon, guys,” says Kazuya. “Anyway, what demon would try charming the King of Bel?”

“Maybe a really weird one?” says Yuzu. “Just… be careful, okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kazuya says. “I’ll introduce you sometime, you’ll like him.”

Atsuro and Yuzu look at each other with worried expressions.

* * *

After their second conversation has been going on a while, Kazuya clears his throat. “So, Setsuna… I was wondering if you might want to see a movie sometime? You know, like a… date?”

“Oh. Um.” Setsuna rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, I have a boyfriend.”

Kazuya’s heart sinks in his chest. He struggles not to let it show. “Oh! That’s fine, I was just wondering.”

“I’m really sorry,” says Setsuna. “Zett’s kind of protective, even if he’s busy a lot doing demon stuff and I don’t always get to see him.”

“I completely understand- wait, demon stuff?” Kazuya asks.

Setsuna says, “I’m dating a demon.”

That’s not the weirdest thing Kazuya’s ever heard, so… sure, why not. “What kind of demon? A cute one?”

“Well… sometimes he’s cute. Sometimes he’s a giant fly. It depends on the day.”

In the back of Kazuya’s head, a lovestruck sigh that he recognizes as coming from Belzaboul.

“This explains a lot, actually,” Kazuya says. “But it raises so many more questions.”


End file.
